Valorous Victims
by PiperM91412
Summary: Human, Victims, Kids. We are the same as all. We just want to go home. We want to have a life. We feel pain and we love. But in the end, there will always be a choice for which is not in our hands to answer. To Live or To Die.
1. Chapter 1: Marvel

Panem, a place on what used to be North America, where pleasure is on one side and suffering is on the other. People, placed in each district representing their own way of specialty in livelihood. 12 districts serving The Capitol, the main city, the place which tops over all. Where the government is, where the powerful people are. Luxury, Masonry, Technology, Fishing, Power, Transportation, Lumber, Textiles, Grain, Livestock, Agriculture and Mining. All of these for The Capitol, working for them, their slaves, their assistants, their pets.

Behind all of these things, a televised fight to the death by kids between the age 12 and 18 in reward of fame and riches after crowned victorious. Randomly picked, an honor for some, and means of certain death for others. The people of each community, or what we prefer to call districts, live their life serving and working hard for the benefit of those who live in The Capitol. While working for them, you await the faith of your children, prepared or unprepared, one draw of a piece of paper with a child's name written on it, to determine whether or not you may come back home again or your life is about to come to an end. This pageant will forever be known as The Hunger Games.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

The Career Academy, filled with young people brought in to learn to fight and survive before setting forth into the games, before setting forth in what could be the final chapter of their young lives. Volunteering is considered an honor, this is one thing taught at the academy. They prepare and train you for means of survival and to be certain that your life will surely be saved after the nightmare is over. Most of these kids are sent in at a young age by wealthier families from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Some return victorious, some remain unfortunate despite their training. At the end of the day, they're all kids who are just fighting or their lives in order to come back home to their families and finally say that the nightmare is over.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

District 1, one of the richer districts in Panem, providing The Capitol with luxury items suck as jewelries and the like. Everything seems to be in order, working, selling, buying, normal life as it is, but for the young people who are to be possibly sent into an arena of death, it was all training for them.

It's the last week of training. The Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games is in a two weeks and this is the last year of being eligible of being put in the games for Marvel. Hopefully luck is on his side, if he managed to survive 5 years of his name not being picked out of that bowl, then maybe this year the odds will be on his favor as well. He may not be the best at throwing knives or spears, slashing swords and attacking any opponents as well as champions, but this tall and stud boy has been trained if ever his chance has come.

"Marvel Anton Collins! Get down here son. You gotta eat, it's your last day at the academy" His dad calls for him from downstairs.

"Alright dad, I'm coming," He gets up from staring blankly up at the dusty ceiling, wondering what could happen in a few days. He's not like other kids from his district who would risk their life volunteering for the games, he's not as rich as the other families in his district, he's the eldest among 3 siblings and since his father cannot work by himself and his mother was long gone before his baby sister knew her, he had to help provide for his family. He can't afford to be in the games knowing he doesn't stand a chance.

He makes his way down the spiral steps into their living room then went to his dad in the dining area where he was preparing food for the both of them.

"Are Marina and Mario still asleep?" asks Mr. Collins.

"Yeah dad, still very much knocked out cold." Marvel exclaims with a smirk at the end.

"Alright then, so how are things going for you at the academy? Are you finally excelling at any weapon training? You have to because the reaping is coming up and you have to be ready." Mr. Collins asks as they take a seat at the dinner table.

"I'm doing fine, I think it's good enough," Marvel says as he digs into his breakfast.

"Son, this is your last year. Your name has been put in that reaping bowl more than once, if the odds have been in your favor for the past five years, this year may not be your year. Anything can happen now." Mr. Collins lowers his head while picking on the food on his plate.

Marvel understands his father is just saying this out of concern. Nobody can beat the odds.

"Dad, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure someone else is going to volunteer for me, if you attend the reapings, someone will always volunteer once they pick a name. It's ridiculous." Marvel knows it's still possible that it may not happen this year, the volunteers? He's seen his fellow trainees form his district, they don't seem like volunteering. It's just not the Career way for someone to not volunteer but at the end of the day, these kids just want to have a life. Maybe they don't need honor or riches, maybe they just want to live in peace, out of the hands of the Capitol.

"Son, I'm just speaking to you as a father. We already lost your mom, we can't lose anyone else. After a few years, your brother and sister will be eligible to enter the games as well. If that happens and you're not here anymore.. I just can't let that happen." Mr. Collins starts to tear up.

"Dad, as I said, there will always be volunteers. I don't want Marina or Mario to be like them. I don't want them to risk their lives for riches, it's much too dangerous. Our lives are okay as it is minus the trouble from the games. We are a family and I'm sure mom wants us to be happy even though she's not with us anymore. I will do everything to give us a life dad. I just want to feel free. Everyone does." Marvel exclaims as he tries his best to make his dad feel better.

Mr. Collins wipes his face as a tear falls unto his cheek. Understanding what it feels like to be in his son's position, he's been through the process of training and reapings back in his teenage years. He was one of the luck ones to never have been picked and will always feel disturbed as he watches what happens to the kids in the games when it is televised.

"You better finish your food son, Deni sure won't be happy if you're late. It's your last week, you better not shatter your record. You want to have a good image," Mr. Collins says, almost whispering while trying not to show weakness to his son.

Deni is one of the instructors at the Career Academy, Marvel has been her student for majority of his years at the academy.

"Oh, right," He snaps back into reality after seeing the time, quickly finishes the remaining food on his plate and drinks his orange juice. "Thanks dad, always remember, things are going to be okay." He gets up , grabs his bag and waves goodbye to his dad as he makes his way out of the door, closes it behind him and head to the academy.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

On his way through the main roads of District 1, all Marvel could think about are the possibilities of what could happen. He may have trained for most of his life but he will never be ready to face the possibility of never returning back to his family. Never mentioning it to his father, at least he's a pro when it comes to holding a spear. If he were a hunter, he would bring home the load for sure. At least he could bring something to the table and won't appear helpless during the games if ever he was picked. Might as well be ready, but being in the games isn't really in his long list of plans to do in life.

One thought slips through his mind, "I wonder where Kelly could be?" Kelly Mainstreen, former victor of the 69th Hunger Games back when she was 14 years old. Kelly had the skills when it came to weaponry and survival, she's extremely talented and has to be one of the best victors coming from District 1. Kelly is currently living at the Victor's Village but at around this time she's gotta be out. Marvel can't stop thinking about her, they met once when Marvel was tending at a jewelry store to earn some extra income for his family. Kelly was there to buy a simple gold chain necklace with an emerald pendant as a gift to her mother who was celebrating her birthday at that time. They talked, exchanged stories and laughs. They became good friends since then.

Marvel finally arrives at the academy as the bell rang and the other trainees enter the main gate carrying their own things. As he ran up the steps to the front door, he bumps into a fellow student by the arm which makes her bag fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I was in a hurry." Marvel says as he helps the girl pick up her things on the ground.

"You better watch where you're going next time. I could've been hurt! I'm in a hurry too, you know." the girl exclaims.

"Sorry miss," he says as he picks up the final item on the ground which come kind of notebook with a name written in front.

'Glimmer Mainstreen'.

"Mainstreen?" Marvel thought.

"Never mind, I'll keep you in mind in any case I bump into you again." She scowls and grabs the notebook in his hands as she turns her back on him enters the front door of the Academy.

"Is she Kelly's sister?" He asked himself. "I'll just call Kelly later or maybe pass by her house, just to find out." He was pretty curious about this girl, something odd about her, or maybe something else. She's a bit sassy and Marvel kind of likes that. He has no idea why he thinks that way but maybe it's just how it is.

He snaps back as he remembers that the bell has already rung and might be late for his class. Deni won't like that for sure. He runs through the door, on the way to his training.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

_Hey guys, this is just the first part. Don't worry Clato fans, Cato and Clove will be in the next chapter. Send me your reviews, I surely appreciate it. Sorry if it appears kind of raw, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. _


	2. Chapter 2: Cato

Back in the Masonry District, District 2, are the wealthier people. Where most of the victors of the Hunger Games came from. Behind all the fame and riches, are troubled kids as well.

"Vincent stop it!" Mrs. Revere shouts as he tries to pull off her husbands off of Cato's neck.

"You stay out of this Shannon!" Mr. Revere replies and pushes his wife back with extreme force using his right hand which causes her to stumble backward and landed sitting on the floor. Mr. Revere's other hand was still on Cato's neck, still pinning him to the wall. "You are a worthless peace of shit! You are a disgrace to this family, you've brought nothing good to us your whole life! You are going to volunteer for this year's games and you are going to win! Your brother is even better than you," Mr. Revere continues to shout while pointing a finger at Cato's face.

Cato was still trying to break free from his father's grip, having a hard time breathing with two big, meaty, muscular hands around his neck like vicegrips.

"On second thought, you can die for all I care," his father continues to babble, acting like a killer himself, "you will never live up to our expectations unlike how your brother did, you will never be part of our family's legacy," Mr. Revere continues.

"Let go of me," Cato speaks as he still struggles.

"You're not worth my time, you ridiculous excuse for a son" Mr. Revere replies with annoyance as he finally lets go of Cato's neck, he turns around and walks away. Approaching the door and then shutting with a loud thud behind him.

Cato tries to regain his breathing, coughing for air to return back to his lungs. His face went blue from the difficulty but is starting to return back to it's normal color. His mom gets up to approach her son. She holds him and cups his cheeks, "Son, are you okay?" she tries to talk to him despite the fact that she was tearing up and was having trouble speaking herself.

"Now you care? You're just like the rest of them, you don't care about me," Cato shouts and removes and throws his mother's hands from his cheeks down.

"I'm sorry son, I'm very sorry," she then breaks down and starts to cry.

"I don't want to believe you anymore, when I get back, you will all be proud of me, I swear on my grave!" Cato replies loudly as he gets up and runs up the stairs to his room, shuts the door behind him and locks it.

Cato Revere is not an only child, he has a fraternal twin brother who won the previous Hunger Games and came home with fame and riches. He was always overshadowed by his brother. His brother was always the favorite, the good child, while he was considered as the back-up son, who didn't really mean anything. His mother would support him, but she was too scared of her husband that she couldn't pay much attention to Cato anymore, she always had to take care of her other son out of her husband's orders. Cato comes from a family of Victors, his brother, his father, his uncle, his aunt, his grandmother and so on and so forth. He enrolled himself into the career academy to train fro himself. He is persistent to enter the games despite the ignorance given by his family, determined to prove himself worthy as a Revere.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

"Give me back my knife!"Cato shouts and shoves his fellow trainee.

" I didn't freaking take your knife!" the other guy, who will be called by the name 'Sanders', replies.

" Oh, I know you did it! Give back my knife," Cato shoves him once again and this time, he stumbles.

"Look dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I didn't take your fucking knife!" Sanders screams at Cato as he straightens back up.

"You fucking liar! I want my knife back!" This time, Cato punches him in the jaw.

"What the fuck?" Sanders says as he holds his jaw to check if it's still in tact, "Idiot!" Sanders returns the favor by giving Cato a hit on his right jaw.

The two get deeper into the fight they're surely catching people's attention. The rest of the trainees in the room start to make a crowd around them. Kenya, the head trainer of the weapons center, sees the crowd and runs toward it. She pushes past the trainees to get into the main event and check why these trainees are not in their respective posts.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kenya approaches the two, which are currently on the ground beating each the shit out of each other. Kenya gets nearer and pulls Cato off Sanders and holds him back while another trainee helps Sanders up and wraps his shoulders around him for support since Sanders can't really stand straight after Cato's massive punches. "Would someone explain to me what's going on?!" Kenya exclaims turning her head to the both of them.

"That fucking loser took my knife!" Cato shouts as he puts his gaze and points to Sanders behind Kenya.

"I already fucking told you, I didn't take your knife!" Sanders replies weakly yet forcibly to make sure Cato and Kenya hears what he's saying.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kenya tells the both of them holding up both of her hands as a signal to stop.

"You," she turns around and points to the trainee holding Sanders up, "take that boy to the clinic and get him fixed, " and you," pointing back at Cato, "get the hell back to your posts over there or do I have to call some peacekeepers to send you away? Go!" She moves her fingers to the right corner side of the center where the sword section is located.

Cato turns around giving a threatening look at the other trainees crowding around and walks to the swords section, barely bruised or wounded compared to Sanders. Cato was a bigger guy, buff and tall. Sanders was kind of 2 inches smaller than him and an average looking type.

"And what are you guys standing around for? Get back to training!" Kenya shouts and commands to the crowd who are still stuck to their spots. They quickly run back to their businesses and pretend like nothing happened.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Cato picks up the biggest sword from the case and goes on to the dummies at the practice range part of the section. He starts attacking them like they were real people, slashing one dummy's abdomen, plunging the sword into the chest of another, cutting of one more dummy's arms and decapitating another. He surely is on a roll.

"Excuse me," Cato hears a girl's voice from behind. He stops his for a while and turns around, "here you go, sorry." Says the girl, handing a knife to Cato. She had hair the color of raven, height between 5'5 or 5'6. Cato was a giant so he was looking down at her. She had deep blue eyes and things that looked like freckles on her cheeks.

"What's this?" asks Cato taking the knife from the girl's hands.

"It's your knife," she replies.

"So, you were the one who took it?" questions Cato.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I left my own set of knives over at my house and I wanted to practice. I usually hold a set cause I'm more of a thrower. But I thought about practicing with something kind of like a dagger. All the knives on the shelves were taken and that was just laying around so I decided to, kind of, borrow it." the girl answers back.

"How did you even know this was mine?" Cato looks at his knife then returns his gaze back to girl in front of him.

"Because it wasn't like the other knives on the shelves, plus, no one else brings in knives of their own except for me, as far as I knew," she smirks then puts her hands on her hips.

"Just be thankful you're a girl so I can't hit you, well, except if you were in the games with me, I would totally kill you, no matter what," Cato says, showing confidence.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," she replies and this time, crossing her arms.

"And why not little missy?" Cato chuckles, thinking this is going to be funny.

"Because if that's the case, I'm surely going to kill you first," she said.

Cato brings out a big laugh. "Hahaha! Are you freaking serious? You won't stand a chance!" Cato replies, still laughing in between words.

"You'll see, I ain't in this stupid academy for no reason." She says dropping her arms back to her sides.

"Yeah, whatever. Get lost pipsqueak, I have some training to do before the reaping in a few days," he turns his back around and starts to get back to business.

"The name's Clove, jerk," she replies, Cato still has his back turned.

"Whoever you are, I don't fucking care alright? Anyway, thanks for giving back my knife, next time you take it without asking, I'm going to plunge it into your heart," Cato exclaims as he settles the knife down on the table and picks up the sword before attacking the dummies once again.

"Ugh, jerk" Clove scoffs, turns around and walks away.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

**Author's Note: **Does it seem kind of television drama? I'm still not used to it, sorry. Pardon the grammatical errors, I wrote this in the middle of the night so I was kinda drowsy. Anyway, I know Clove had a short part here but this fanfiction still has a long way to go before the games, so you can expect more appearances and more Clato.


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer

"Damn it! I'm late for class again, I can't show up anymore or I'll get in trouble," Glimmer whispers to herself as she strolls down the empty hallway on the third floor of the 2nd Building. Since bumping into Marvel, it caused her amount of time, with the talking and picking up her stuff that fell. So instead of making her way to her class, she decides to skip it. Turning a left at the next hall and checks for the fire exit. The fire exits re always open, having it closed and locked would be extremely hazardous. She takes each step with moderate speed until she reaches for the door to the first floor machine room. Making her way around the machines and through the main fire exit door behind the 2nd building of the school.

The back of this building has a forest behind it, only an electric fence separates it. There was an open part on the farthest right corner behind the building. The electric fence ends there. Glimmer goes for the small opening, which luckily, she could fit through. She places her body in sideward position and passes through. She runs towards the inner parts of the forest and to the river.

As for what she knows, there is a cabin somewhere in the middle of the forest. While wandering around back in her childhood, she found herself strolling in the forest where she found this cabin. It looked like someone owned it because it was fully furnished and stocked.

Glimmer decided to enter the cabin. She'd visited this place a few times, trying to search for the key to get inside. And the last time she came to the place, she found it. Just didn't get the chance to use it since she heard a rustle a few yards away, so she buried it.

There was a key buried in one of the potted plants hanging from the wooden post. She turned the key and heard a 'click', opening the door, she flicked the light switch beside the door.

It was a simple cabin, you could sense the feeling of wildlife. The living room, kitchen and dining place were in one room, it was a little small but enough for a few people and some visitors. And then there was a hallway on the other end of the room with 2 rooms on both sides. There was a bedroom, a music room, a storage room and a huge bathroom.

Glimmer was part of a wealthy family, so she had a life of luxury as well. But they never had a place in the woods. No one has a place in the woods. The woods isn't allowed to be occupied by humans, only wildlife. Peacekeepers would sometimes go through the woods to check if there was any loitering citizens but that only happens for very few times.

This is one question which bothered her and she never thought about, how is it that there is a cabin in the middle of the woods when no one is allowed to cross the borders? And now come that the place is occupied, fully furnished and stocked without anyone getting caught doing it? This cabin doesn't look ancient for it to be built before the districts were completely guarded and bordered.

Glimmer kept the questions in the back of her mind and decided to maybe take a break for a while. She locked the main door went to the bedroom. The bed was a king sized bed, it was fit for two people. She took off her shoes and her other accessories, like her watch and her silver ring with a diamond crest. She got it as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She got into bed, lay under the sheets, pulled up the covers, and drifted to sleep.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

There was a sound, a countdown. It was daytime, on a grassland in the middle of the woods. They were in a circle, surrounding on what looks like to be a cornucopia shaped-cave like structure. There were things scattered, some piled up. Boxes, bags, packages, weapons. And there were even more inside the Cornucopia. This was it, the games. She looked at each of the tributes with her, they were on top of a platform. Positioning themselves and ready to run for those items. 3.. 2.. 1. And they all speed to the middle. Each of the tributes, grabbing as much as they can, kits and weapons. But before they even escape, they get killed. Forget the fucking bloodbath, everyone is going for the supplies. The tributes die one by one, most of them killed by a tall and buff boy with blonde hair, he looked like a career. Some killed by a girl who had long dark hair that was in a ponytail, she was throwing knives and slashing throats. Some by another tall by, this time, had brown hazelnut colored hair, he was lean and handled a spear well. Why she herself killed with whatever weapon she could pick up, but as she lay her eyes on another weapon near the Cornucopia, it was leaning on a bag, she went straight to it. She picked up the bow and arrow before someone else would. But suddenly, she felt someone hit her from behind, and it sent her down to the ground. She just lay there, letting the others think she's dead and maybe they would just leave her. But she opened her eyes a little to see what was happening. The tributes were decreasing. They went for each other before anyone else could escape. After a while, there was silence. She opened her eyes fully and got up, there was no one except for corpses. The people she saw who killed more tributes than all the others, were gone. Looking around, they lay on the ground, bloody and lifeless. Dead. Is it true? She's the last one standing? Did she win? She took little steps forward and spun around, celebrating.

But once she came to a halt, an arrow came out of nowhere and went flying to her chest. It punctured her heart. She was shocked, she looked at the arrow then faced the direction where the arrow came from. Her vision went blurry, she stumbled and fell on her back. Death, it was what came to her. She didn't win, she lost. Just like the others, it was their final stand. Nothing came for them but certain death, whoever won, was the only human being left in that arena. That person can return home, have a life, and is going to be well known all over Panem. She closed her eyes and then everything was black and silent.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Glimmer wakes up from that horrible nightmare.

"Well that was very unpleasant," she tells herself.

She was still in bed, everything was still very much normal, and she was still very much alive. She checked the time on her watch, it was around 11. She skipped her survival class, her second period training session, and her weapons class. She gets up form bed and fixes it like how it used to before she came in.

She decided to go back to school, and by that time, it would be time for lunch. Maybe no one would notice. She returned everything back as it is before she came and took a good look around. And then, she took the key and put it back to its original hiding place before she buried it into the pot, which was inside a small pouch in the mailbox, and then took off.

Unknowingly, she left her ring on the bedside drawer in the bedroom.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

As she reaches school, she's approached by two of her friends in the hallway.

"Glimmer? Where have you been? I didn't see you in weapons class," said Rebecca. She was as tall and blonde as Glimmer . Only, she had gray eyes and not blue like Glimmer's.

"Yeah, neither in training session," said Viena. A tall brunette who has hazel eyes and flawless skin.

"Oh, uhm, I was in the clinic the whole time.. yeah, had an upset stomach, nurse didn't allow me to go to my classes," Glimmer replies nervously.

"Oh, okay," Viena exclaims.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch. Even the pretty ones need to it," Rebecca laughs and they head on to the cafeteria for lunch.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

"So, what do you think about the upcoming reaping?" Rebecca says in between chewing the veggies in her mouth.

"I don't know, someone always volunteers so if my name gets picked, I wouldn't worry much," Viena replies while picking on her pasta.

They turn her attention to Glimmer who was just sitting there quietly, not one word came out of her mouth, she hasn't even touched her food. It was odd because she was never this silent.

"Earth to Glimmer, hello?" Viena snaps her fingers in front of Glimmer's face.

She snaps back to reality and is unaware of the conversation.

"Huh? What?" Glimmer questions.

"I said what do you think about the upcoming reaping?" Rebecca repeats her question for Glimmer's sake.

"Oh, yeah, it's just going to be the same as always, doesn't matter," Glimmer replies.

"You don't seem like yourself, what's wrong?" Rebecca asks.

"It's nothing, maybe because I just didn't sleep too well or haven't eaten right" she answers.

"Well then why don't you eat your food that's just right in front of you?" Viena points.

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Glimmer says.

"Something's bothering you, what is it? Is it about the upcoming reaping or is it because you lost your ring?" Rebecca asks again.

"Huh? What do you mean 'because I lost my ring'? I didn't lose my ring," Glimmer answers.

"Okay, so you didn't wear it today?" it was Viena this time.

"I am wearing it, what are you guys talking about?" Glimmer returns the question.

"No you're not," Viena says.

They were right, she wasn't wearing her ring. This can't be, she knows she wore her ring today. The last time she saw it, she was in the cabin. The cabin! She realizes she removed it before she went to take a nap. She probably forgot to put it on.

"Oh, right, I left it my locker after I got checked out by the nurse," Glimmer says.

"Then what's bothering you?" Rebecca asks once again.

"It's nothing, I have to go, see you later girls," Glimmer replies as she stands up to leave and abandons her friends on the lunch table with her untouched food.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

The day was over, it was time to go home. Glimmer decides to go back to the cabin to retrieve her ring. It was almost dusk and you the sun is setting. She reaches the cabin and looks for the key, but this time, the door was open. Did she leave it open? But it didn't matter anyway, she was just going to be a while to get her ring. She went inside and to the room in a hurry to retrieve her ring. But as she barges into the room..

"Is this yours?"

There was a guy sitting on the bed, it was the same guy she bumped into that morning and he was holding the ring in between his fingers.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Glimmer asks. Scared, nervous, that was what she felt, she's been caught.

"I own this place, this was an old abandoned cabin before I asked my dad to restore it. My dad was friends with some of the peacekeepers the time we were restoring the place, so we had the chance to bring things in and out of the woods," he replies.

"Can I have my ring back?" Glimmer asks and reaches out her hand to signal that she's asking for the ring.

"Before I give it back, it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Marvel," he reaches out and shakes her hand instead.

"Glimmer," she replies.

"So how did you find yourself entering my cabin?" he asks.

"Oh, uhm, I came across this cabin when I was little. I thought, maybe sometime, I could try and check what's inside," she replies nervously.

"Well, don't worry. You're welcome to come here any time you want. I guess you know where the key is anyway," he laughs.

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

"Come on, take a seat," he signals her to the space beside him on the bed, "or do you have to go home already?" he suddenly asks.

"No, not really. My parents are out and my sister has her own house in the Victor's village," she then takes a seat beside him. He gives her back the ring and wears it on her finger.

"You sisters with Kelly Mainstreen?" he asks.

"Yeah, you know my sister?" she answers.

"She's a friend of mine, we met when she bought something at the jewelry store I used to work in. Actually, she bought that ring and a golden necklace," he points to Glimmer's diamond ring.

"She gave it for my birthday," she looks at the ring.

They talk for hours and completely forgotten the time.

"Oh, I totally forgot the time, do you want me to take you home?" Marvel asks.

"Uhm, sure, I don't mind"

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

They walked home together, sneaking behind the peacekeepers while crossing the fence. Sharing laughs and stories while strolling through the streets of District 1 at night.

They reach her house where only the porch lamps are on.

"Thanks for bringing me home and thanks for not, you know, killing me for breaking into your cabin," she tells him.

"No worries, a sister of a friend is a friend too," she laughs.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and makes her way to the porch.

"Good night," she turns her head around to tell Marvel.

"Good night," he replies.

She enters her house and closes the door.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

**A/N: **So this was kind of a Glimmer/Marvel chapter. Too highschool type right? Well, I just wanna show how they are behind the cameras of the games. School is coming up for me, since I live in the Philippines our school starts in June, and new to college so a few further chapters will be kind of far away from each other when it comes to updating. Keep the reviews coming guys, I really appreciate them. Oh, and thank you for the support.


	4. Chapter 4: Clove

Despite living in one of the wealthier and more powerful districts, Clove doesn't really have much to live for at home or her family. Being an only child, she shoulders all of her parents' expectations. Well, her mother's at least. Clove doesn't have a father, her mother had her when she was young. And her mother considers her as bad luck, that she should have never had Clove. Through her young life, Clove tried to support herself with the help of an aunt who always worries for her. Clove's mom is always out and doesn't care whatever happens to her dear daughter.

Clove thought herself to be strong, to fight and to stand up for herself. She did things her way, and when her mom doesn't approve, she would lock Clove in the basement of their home. The basement is basically full of junk and stored items through the years. It's really dark and there is only one light bulb to light the whole room. There were rats and spiders and other pests. She would get imprisoned in there for hours, sometimes she doesn't even eat. He mom gives her corporal punishment at times. She would take a little knife and put shallow cuts on Clove's legs, or sometimes put a thorny bracelet around her wrists and make it tight, or sometimes just simply beats her up hard with wooden planks or leather belts. Other than that, this girl was molested by a peacekeeper when she was little.

Clove had never planned on joining the games, her aunt enrolled her in The Career Academy for, well, training purposes. She thought that maybe Clove could use the skills she has and the other skill she can learn in keeping her life productive, and at the same time, learn how to protect herself. Having a troubled childhood, this tough girl also has a weak spot, vulnerable, and trapped. Trapped in the nightmare of reality. Clove gives herself time to think when strolling around District 2 at night, wherever may she take herself, she doesn't really care, she doesn't have anything much of a home anyway.

She taught herself to handle little knives, throwing knives. The first time she actually used this, she got an almost accurate shot. She was playing around with the knives she found in an alley and she set up a shooting range. She got 3 out of the 5 items she set up and shot it within a distance of 3 meters.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

One night, she was strolling along the streets of District 2, just doing her everyday routine. It was dark in this part of the District and not much people are around here by this time, she likes this part, it's quiet and dark. It's the perfect place to spend time with yourself, give yourself some space, to think, and to relax yourself for a while. Maybe to convince yourself that you have a life to live and not everything is a nightmare.

She finds herself walking down the path in the park, no one stays here at night. Everyone else is in the city celebrating and doing rich people stuff. She takes a seat on the foot of tall tree and tucks herself, hugging her knees. Looking up for a while to see the heavens and the sky of District 2 outside the noisy an bright parts of the city and then closes her eyes. It was peaceful around here, no one to hurt you, no one to bother you, giving yourself an opportunity to let yourself go to a much better world where all of these things didn't really exist. All the pain wasn't so severe, no scars, just memories you can treasure. Nothing to hide, no living nightmares to kill you deep inside.

But the quiet night was broken with a rustle in the bushes a hew feet beside the tree. Clove gets startled and frightened. Out of reflex to defend herself, she takes a knife she always takes with her just in case of danger and throws it to whatever thing is make he noise behind the bushes.

"Argh. Shit!" someone whisper-screams complaining. The knife must've struck him since hearing the voice, it had a masculine tone to it so it was probably a guy.

Clove gets up and approaches the bushes carefully, taking light steps just in case he lunges. Before she reaches the bushes, the guy walks out with the knife in his one hand. He was covering a wound in his arm, that was probably where the knife struck.

"What the hell?" he complains looking at Clove in showing slight pain. The blood on his arm was still dripping. "Be thankful this wound isn't that deep, you were too far to bury it hard," he continues.

"Oh god, sorry about that. I thought you were some animal or a peacekeeper or something," she tells worryingly.

The guy takes a good look on Clove, "Hey," he points the knife to her, "you're the girl who took my knife," he says. "Clove right?"

"Yeah, and I didn't get your name," she tells.

"Cato Revere," he replies.

"Clove Sanderson. Sorry about that, come on, I have a few bandages that could cover up your wound temporarily," she says. Signaling him to approach her.

They take a seat under the tree and Clove digs in her bag to look for the bandages. She always takes some with her in any case something might happen to her. At least she won't die just yet.

"You know, you're not much of a jerk when you're wounded," she snickers.

"Whatever, I'm always like that at training. I'm not asking anybody to get lost if I'm outside. I have friends to you know." He winces in pain.

"Jerks like you too?" she laughs. Clove finds the bandages and takes the water bottle to wash some cloth first to clean that wound. She wipes it gently to avoid making the pain worse.

"Just cover it up. Ugh, this is surely going to affect my training. The reaping is in two days and I can't afford to be wounded till then," he says as Clove starts applying some medicine on it.

"So it's my fault?" she asks as she covers up the wound and wraps the bandage around the affected part of his arm.

"Obviously yes! You were the one who sent a knife in my arm," he says in a slightly loud manner.

Clove starts to clean up the mess and Cato is just looking at her.

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asks.

"I always stroll around the District at night, and I like the places where it's quiet. I can run away from all the problems for a while," she answers.

Clove sits and hugs her knees while Cato just looks at her.

"My mom doesn't like me, I don't have a dad. I don't really have much friends. I spend most of my time alone, trying to look for a way out. My is living nightmare, so whether I'm asleep or awake, I don't really have a choice. Both world will continue to haunt me. All the pain, the suffering, I just take all that in. It seems like I've been living for more than 50 years rater than just 16. If I could just run away, far away, away from all of this. Then maybe my life would seem quite better. Maybe I would have something to live for. I want to feel loved, cared for. I want to feel that there will be someone who would look for me when I'm gone, when I'm lost, when I'm missing. Someone would worry about me. Someone who can give me the love I never felt from my family, from my mother especially," Clove continues.

"I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you," Cato says, trying to comfort Clove.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can wait until the time my life ends for that moment, for that person. I just wish I would meet him soon. My name could be picked in that reaping bowl in a few days, my life might end in the middle of the pageant, I wish I could meet that guy soon," she smirks.

"Don't lose hope Clove, if you survived 16 years of hell hen maybe you could live through that longer," Cato assures.

"Thanks for trying to help, but all I can do is wait till time gives him. Under all the time I have left," she tells him. "I have to get home, my mom would arrive any minute, she might beat me up again if she doesn't see me there," she continues.

"Okay, do you want me to take you home?" he asks.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," she picks up her bag and hangs it on her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you again Cato, till next time," Clove says finally and then turns around to leave, walking onto the path to home.

Cato may be one of the kids at the Academy who would beat you up to take your lunch money, but this guy also has a sweet side. He feels sympathy for Clove, he also cares for her. A simple gesture like giving him back his knife isn't a big thing, but it shows a good heart. She seems sweet and she's had a troubled past. A kid usually who grew up in that type of background would be totally taking revenge on every single human on the planet. But Clove was different, she was still well-grounded, she just wanted love. Maybe he could give that, maybe he could make her feel special, make her feel like she wasn't alone, that there was still someone who cared about her. He knows he is going to enter the games in a few days, he knows he is going to win, but he will never know. There will always be a possibility of never coming back and just dying in that arena.

"Just a few days, that will be enough for her," he whispers to himself.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Clove gets home just in time, luckily her mom isn't yet. She makes her way to her bedroom and washes up to prepare for bed, not bothering to eat at all. She also cleans the bloody knife she struck at Cato's arm. He gave it back to her before she left. She takes a shower and tidies up. Then, she wore some pajamas to make sure it's comfortable. It's a weekend tomorrow anyway and there was no Academy, so she can sleep through the night and rest up until the upcoming reaping. It might be her year, she has to be ready just in case. She places herself in bed and tucks under the covers.

Instead of going to sleep, she just stares at the ceiling. Thinking about Cato. She thought he was just a jerk, but that jerk also has a sensitive side. Oh come on, she stole his knife and struck one in his arm and yet he doesn't hate her. He sure is a charmer. Maybe Cato would be the person she'd been waiting for a long time, just maybe. She won't hope too much, Cato has his side. She can't force him to do anything anyway. Why bother? And besides, he plans to joins the games. Win or not, he may return as a victor or comeback as a cold dead body in a coffin. She won't have time, she can't have him for long. She can be as friendly as she wants to him for the next few days, but after that, there's nothing more. If he wins, girls will be all over him. He's a victor then, she will still be in the shadows where she always was, with no one noticing her.

But still, Cato was special to her. He was the first person to even approach her. The liner now has a friend. She feels better now with Cato around, at least she knows even just for a while, there's someone there for her. He may not be the one who will love her and take care of her till the moment she dies, but at least he made her feel like it.

Slowly, without noticing, Clove drifts to sleep.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

This dream was unlike the others, it was pleasant, happy, comforting. A world without the fear of getting out into the games, kids living their lives as youth. Parents sullen that their children won't get killed trying to fight for their lives just to get back home. Everything was in place as Clove wished it was, how she dreamed life would be. The city of District 2 was filled with smiles, people shopping, sharing laughs and stories with ach other, and Clove could feel the sincerity of the sense of happiness in the crowd. No fear, it felt so good. And then Cato comes up behind her with a baby in his arms, who's is it? She wonders. Hey Clove, her gives a peck on her cheek. What does this mean?

"Where have you been Clove? Celia's been crying looking for mommy," Cato tells her and looks at the baby girl he's holding in his arms.

Could it be? She was the mother of the beautiful baby in Cato's arms.

"Who's daddy?" Clove asks playfully to Baby Celia.

She replies by patting on Cato's head. This gesture makes the both of them giggle due to the cuteness of the moment.

It was true, Cato's hers. They were married and they have a kid. Baby Celia had Cato's blue eyes and Clove's raven black hair. She was the most adorable thing in the world, so precious. They were so happy, everything was perfect. If Clove could just live in this dream forever, she would. No more nightmares, no more sadness. No more pain from the games. Cato and Celia was her happiness, she felt special, cared for, loved. No more feelings of being alone, of being in the shadow. They were out in the light, it all feels so sure.

But suddenly, things started to fade and vanish. She could see the people slowly fading into skeletons and then totally vanish, the buildings turned into ruble and then dust blown away by the wind. The skies tuned dark and the wind got stronger, lightning, thunder, everything is turning into a disaster. The vehicles on the road turned into rust and blazed with fire. Cato and baby Celia also faded, and then permanently vanished for good with the other people. Clove was in shock of the moment, everything got worse, all she could do was hold her head in disbelief. But then she felt something on her hands and her hair, it was somehow sticky, her hands had touched some fluid on her head. As she brings her hand to her face, she sees blood on her hands, a lot, crimson red. Her head was bleeding from the back, and then she felt the sting and pain. She fell to her knees in the middle of all the disasters around her, tears fell to her cheeks, looking down to the ground. Realizing that what she saw earlier will never happen, never in a million years, never in the remaining time she has in her life.

As she looks up again, a giant piece of rubble comes flying towards her And then there was pitch black darkness.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Clove wakes up sweating and panting, that was one of the worst nightmares she ever had. It will never end, the darkness will never end. Evil will always take over everything, negatively, her life was full of bullshit.

Clove's attention is taken away by a voice coming from outside her window. She goes to check it out.

"Clove! Hey Clove! You awake?" she hears a male voice.

She gets up and opens the window to see Cato outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Wanna hang out today? It's a weekend anyway, not much to do," Cato replies.

"I thought you would be training?" she asks again.

"I decided to take a break, so come on," he gestures her to follow.

"Okay, sure, I'll just get ready," she tells him.

"Alright, I'll be waiting, but make it quick," he answers back.

She nods and closes the window to get ready as Cato stands on the same spot to wait for Clove.

Clove makes it quick at preparing, taking a bath, brushing her teeth, drying her hair and fixing it in a ponytail and putting on some simple jeans and purple blouse with a bracelet and her same old bag. She takes a few bites just to have something in her tummy and carefully exits the door to make sure her mom doesn't wake. She walks up to Cato at the side of the house where he was when he woke her up.

"Well, you look simple, it suits you," Cato tells her.

"Thanks, you look good too," she replies.

"So, shall we go?" he asks and smiles. And also offering his arm in a formal way to show his corniness.

She laughs at his gesture yet accepts it with a smile, "We shall,"

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, hope you guys liked it. It's Clato. So, I updated fast because I had some ideas. Keep reviewing, I totally appreciate it. It motivates me to write more. Pardon the flaws, this is my first time. I'll update again soon. Love love love.**


	5. Chapter 5: Before Judgement

**A/N:** _Sorry for the very late update, classes already started and my schedule is very hectic so, yeah, I would have very less time to write but I won't abandon it. I promise._ _Send me your reviews please. I would really love that. Share your ideas and opinions, I don't mind at all. Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it._

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

It's the final day before the reaping, each and everyone of the districts are getting ready, parents preparing for another year of brutality. Some are still training, while some are simply enjoying what could possibly be the last day of their lives. Some thinking how are they going to present themselves at the reaping, just in case they get picked.

The Career Academy has ended for the year and will continue again once the games are over to prepare for the next year.

" - # - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - # - "

**District 1 **

Marvel took a job one of the Districts jewelry stores before the reaping, the store was owned by his friend and asked for help since this day was one of the busiest every year. Some people shop at the last minute for clothes and accessories, all because of the reason to have a very presentable appearance at the reaping. Everyone wants to look good, especially since every reaping is recorded and televised to be shown at the Capitol and sometimes at the other tributes while on the train. This will give the other tributes ideas on who are they competing with.

People continue to come in and out of the shop, buying expensive accessories, some single and some buy as a set. No one cares how much it costs, as long as they look their best for the reaping.

A woman in a purple coat enters the store and approaches him Marvel.

"Good Morning Ma'am, how may I help you?" Marvel greets well to his customer.

"Good Morning boy, can you show me the best ones here?" she replies.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Show me the best set you have," she tells him excitedly.

"Over here ma'am," he gestures her to the glass case he's leaning onto.

There were different sets in the glass case, necklaces and bracelets with matching earrings. Silver, Gold, Diamonds, and other different gems.

"Could you show me that one?" she point to a red velvet box that has a diamond chained necklace with little sapphire pendants, a pair of earrings with blue gems, and a pure diamond bracelet.

"These are beautiful, how much?" she asks as she takes in the elegance of the jewelries in the box.

"This is the most expensive set in this store ma'am, it costs almost a hundred thousand over-all," Marvel tells the lady.

"It's worth it for my dear daughter, she's surely going to stand out tomorrow. Everyone will have their eyes on her when she gets picked or volunteers," the lady says.

"I'm sure she is ma'am, so you'll take it?" he asks. Still, it worries him. The fact that this girl would risk her life for fame and fortune, or maybe certain death.

"Of course I will, let's take care of the payment," she goes over to the cashier to pay for it as Marvel wraps it up for the lady.

The lady pays him and he gives her the bag with the jewelry set inside.

"Thank you dear, Glimmer will surely love this," she takes the bag from him and leaves the store.

That name catches Marvel's attention. Glimmer. He got to know her better, and she's a wonderful girl. Why would she risk her life for this pageantry? He just can't believe it. This girl is now one of the dearest people in his life, and the possibility of loosing her so soon is just devastating.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

When Marvel gets off his shift as the shop closes, his friend thanks him for his help and leaves the store. The lady who bought the expensive set of jewelry earlier is still on his mind, especially her last comment before she left the store. Why would Glimmer want to be in the games? Well it is typical from kids of their district to volunteer for fame and honor, some of the strongest and the best tributes come from their district.

He decides to pass by her house before he goes home, it's still two hours before sundown, maybe she can still have visitors by this time.

He walks through the streets of District 1 and finally gets to the subdivision where she lives in. Making his way to her house in a matter of minutes. He sees a white painted house with a porch and approaches it. He goes to the door and rings the doorbell, before whoever person opens the door, he makes sure he is in good shape. Wearing a brown leather jacket and a gray shirt with pain splattered prints on the front, some blue pants and sneakers.

The door opens and he is welcomed by the lady who bought the jewelry set earlier. He isn't mistaken, the Glimmer the lady was talking about was indeed the Glimmer he knew.

"Oh, what a surprise, hello there," she greets him happily.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Marvel. I'm a friend of Glimmer, is she around?" he asks her.

"Yes, wait, let me call her," she lets him wait as she calls for Glimmer. A few seconds later, Glimmer greets him at the door.

"Hey there, what brings you here?" Glimmer asks.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe I could pass by and chat with you for a while," he answers.

"Uhm, sure. Would you like to come in?" she asks in a hospitable manner.

"No thanks, I'm good here outside," he tells her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asks him.

"Sure, weather seems pretty good," he remarks the blue sky. It was kinda chilly though.

"Okay, lemme just grab my coat," she tells him. Glimmer grabs her jacket on the coat rack and tells her mom she's going out. 'Okay sweetheart, be home soon,' Marvel heard Mrs. Mainstreen reply. Glimmer closes the door and takes a walk wit Marvel.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh," he puts his hands in his pockets as he asks her.

"Yeah, this is going to be my year," she replies. He can sense the doubt in her answer.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks her.

"Of course I am, I'm gonna be like my sister," she says with a smile on her face.

"Look, I know we've been taught that it is an honor to volunteer for the games, but would you really want to kill innocent kids for fame and riches?" he continues to ask her, he's just worried.

"Marvel, I've been training for more than half of my life to get ready for these games. I always wanted to volunteer or at least be part of it. I'll be known all over Panem, I'll be famous," she answers him as they continue to walk through the streets.

"That's what you want? Fame?" he asked, confused.

"Everybody wants to be famous Marvel, who doesn't? Don't underestimate me," she faces him to warn him.

"I'm not underestimating you," he laughs.

"Oh, whatever. I'm going into this year's games and I'm gonna win. I'm gonna be rich and famous and be in Panem's history books," she says, full of confidence.

"Yeah, the prettiest girl to ever enter the games," he whispers.

"Did you say something?" Glimmer asks confused whether she hard something or if it was just her imagination.

"Huh, nothing. I didn't say anything," Marvel answers.

"Well, alright. Hey, can we go to your cabin? I really like it there," she gives him the puppy dog face when someone asks for something they want really bad.

"Okay, come on," she pulls her to the next route where he usually passes to get to the cabin.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

They enter the cabin and he leads her to sit on the couch.

"Want any refreshments?" he asks her and goes to the fridge to check what he has.

"What do you have?" she turns around and asks him.

"Uhmm, lemonade, water, soda. You want some blood?" he tells her jokingly about the blood part.

"Sounds delightful," she answers and goes along with his joke.

"No really what do you want?" he laughs and asks her.

"Lemonade will be fine,"

He takes some canned lemonade from the fridge and pours it into a glass he took from the cupboard. He brings it over to Glimmer who was now staring out the window.

"What would you do?" she asks, still taking in the view outside.

"What would I do about what?" Marvel asks as he stands beside her.

"What would you do if you only had little amount of time left? Like if you had a few days to live your life before you die," she questions.

"I don't know. I guess I would have to live the remaining time of my life to the fullest," he answers her .

"Have you ever loved someone?" she asks.

"Love is a big word and has various meanings,"

"I mean, have you ever had a special girl in your life?" she turns around to face him, still holding the glass in her hand.

"My little sister," he laughs.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she tells him, noticing his annoyance,

"Oh, a girlfriend?" he asks turning into a serious mood.

"Maybe, not necessarily. A girl that makes you feel wonderful, someone you care about a lot, a girl that would make your whole world different, change your life and make you the happiest man in the world," she puts down the glass once she approached the coffee table.

"I never really had that feeling, so I guess not," he shrugs.

"Seriously? Not even once?" Glimmer asks Marvel shockingly.

"Not really," he shakes his head.

"Bummer. It feels great you know," Glimmer speaks happily, feeling like on of those princesses in fairy tales.

"Why? Have you felt it?" he asks, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, there's this one guy at the academy. He's the mayor's son, he's very high maintenance though, very rich kid like, very spoiled. But he's really cute and athletic. I'm sure if he gets into the games, he would totally come back as the victor," she explains to him and takes a seat on the couch as well.

"Oh, you mean Stefan?" he asks.

"Is that his name? I don't even get why I don't know his name even though he's the mayor's son," she laughs at herself for the idea.

"Maybe I will never get that feeling or maybe I will but not for a long time," he says.

"Well, yeah. Sometimes it takes a really long time for others,"

"And I'm one of them,"

Glimmer glances outside the window and sees the light dimming. She gets up and leaves, thanking Marvel for his time. Once she leaves, all Marvel could do was sit there, thinking about what she said. He wasn't completely honest with her. His life was totally different now, now that he met her and has an extremely great friend like her. But for him, she was more than a friend. He felt it, that happiness, that magical and weird feeling. He felt it with her. She was different, she was special, she was an angel. But behind all that, it's never going to happen. She's going into the games the next day and she likes another guy. She doesn't feel the same way about him, and she will never be. Marvel just lay down on the couch, thinking about the possibilities on what would remain of his life. If it would end soon, at least he felt that something every single person is eager to feel. Love.

" - # - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - # - "

**District 2**

The final day before the reaping, this might be the final day for Cato to be here. And he is not wasting anytime. He always visited her for the past few days, they go out. He just wants her away from her mom for a while, just to make her feel special and cared for. That she is a wonderful girl. Simple tings like strolling in the streets or in the park, eating at small food chains and just sharing laughs and stories with each other. They would have a great time doing small things. As long as they were together, everything was alright. The world would stop for a moment and things would pause for a while. They were in a world of their own, where all there could be was the happiness you've always dreamed of. Everything seems different when you're with a special person. Someone who makes you feel welcomed and not alone. From someone who's in the shadows to someone who has a smile that reaches her ears. Things went very well.

They were both escaping from their families. Cato from his abusive dad and Clove from her totally careless mother. They had things in common when talking about parents, although Clove didn't really have a dad and had no one to call a 'dad'. They grounded each other, they felt comfort with each other, something they could never find from anyone else.

On the afternoon before the reaping, they were sitting quietly on the edge of the bridge by the river on the farther parts of the district. Although it was dangerous and scary, these two didn't care since they felt far worse things than falling into deep waters. There weren't much people by that time since they were preparing for the reaping tomorrow. It was almost sunset, that was what they were waiting for.

"Thank you Cato," Clove breaks the silence.

"For what?" he asks.

"For the wonderful time the past few days," she smiles.

"No problem, you still have to make it up to me though," he puts on a serious face.

"For what?"

"Don't forget you struck a knife in my arm," he suddenly laughs.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm sorry about that," he slaps his arm to his joke.

"Ow! It still huts you know," he flinches.

"Oh! Sorry!" she puts her hands to her mouth in shock. She forgot it was his bad arm.

He flexes it to ease the pain. "Man, you gotta be more careful,"

"Hey Cato,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you jump off this bridge if I did?" she asks him as the wind blows her hair and lets it flow with the breeze.

"What?" he says, surprised, "are you nuts?"

"I'm just asking. Would you?"

"I don't know, but maybe I'd rather save your sorry ass instead,"

She laughs at the comment. It's fun being around him, nothing hurts. Except for the one idea that he might volunteer for this year's games like he said. He might not come back, but Clove is still hoping that he would if ever that would happen. She tears up and starts to cry with the thought and Cato notices this.

"What's wrong?" he asks once he sees the tears.

"Cato, promise me you'll come back," she sniffs.

"From what?" he seems confused.

"Promise me that you're going to win and you'll come back," she continues.

"Clove, you know that I'll do anything to come back and win it. But I can't make any promises because we aren't certain that I am going to come back," he tries to explain the best way that he can but it doesn't look like it's helping her to stop crying.

" Please Cato, come back, please,"

"Clove…."

"Please come back for me Cato, please," she begs of him as the sun starts to set.

"I won't promise,"

"Cato, you've shown me what happiness is. You made me feel special and loved. I finally felt welcomed and I finally felt like I am not alone. You're the best friend I could ever have, actually, you're more than a friend to me. You may be a jerk sometimes but your are something else behind that, you're soft and sweet. You took care of me and I'm not going to lose you. Cato please, come back to…" she's cut off when Cato leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

She was shocked by this. But she melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. It was soft and sullen and it was filled with emotion. Cato only intended to make her stop talking, but he never thought this would be so much different. Realizing, between those few seconds that their lips were together, everything just changed. She was exceptional, it was so surreal. He was in a different place, everything made sense. No anger, just happiness.

When he pulled away and slowly opened his eyes, he could see the look on Clove's face. She looked astonished but he couldn't process if that was good or bad.

"Uhmmm…" Clove mumbled.

"..Clove," Cato stuttered.

"I have to go," she got up, grabbed her stuff and started to walk away from Cato.

He just sat there, looking at her as she walks away from him. What did he do? Was it wrong? He knows Clove didn't hate it after all the things she said earlier. But he still couldn't understand why she just left like that. Other girls would have screamed or squealed or just pull him back if he stopped kissing them. Clove wasn't like any other girl, he knew that. She wasn't his first kiss, but out of all the kisses he got from all the girls, this was definitely the one you would think about every time.

The sky started to turn grey and the breeze got colder. "I bet it's gonna rain soon," he thought. Before the rain would even start to pour, Cato decided to pack up and leave as well. She was still on his mind the whole trip home.

He was still walking a few blocks away from his house when the rain poured. He didn't mind it, he just strolled under the rain until he got home. It's the final day, the reaping is tomorrow and things won't be the same ever again. At least he got to spend time with Clove and make her happy. He left her a kiss. That will surely be always thought of.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Once he set foot inside his house, he was soaked. No one was there and he wasn't surprised. His brother had his own home, his dad hates him, and his mom is just always tailing on his dad. He was always alone when it comes to home, actually, it doesn't really feel like a home for him. They were strangers for him. They are related, but never really felt the connection a real family has.

He would see other people in the streets or on television having a happy and complete family. They were laughing and bonding and doing things together. You could really feel the love they have just by watching them, but never really felt it in his own.

Eventually, he's going to leave all this behind. After he volunteers, he's going to The Capitol and participate in the games. He will fight for his life and will push himself to win until he can. Once he claims victory, he will come back home to District 2 and live a separate life from the people he is suppose to call his family.

It's time to let go of the past and get his own life, it all starts here. This is where he wants to be, this is what he wants to do. No one to abuse him or to push him away. Just all by himself, fighting to win. As long as Clove won't be in the arena, which she probably won't, he assures to kill every single one of those tributes without any mercy.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

"I'm not entering that pageant, I'm not going to risk Cato's life," Clove thought to herself. She's been ready, she trained herself, she was preparing herself for this for a long time, but this year is not for her. With Cato persevered to volunteer, she can't afford to see him die or even kill him herself. She could never do that, not ever.

Going into tomorrow's reaping for usual traditions but surely coming back home. Telling herself to not watch the games, even though the whole country will be watching. She is to keep herself away from the screenings in the city and get into the woods or the park she usually goes to, as long as she won't see what happens to Cato. She is not prepared for anything that could happen, especially the dreadful part.

After what happened earlier, there is no way she is going to lose Cato. That was just so, amazing. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a mixture of wonder and fantasy. It has the feeing you wouldn't really think that exists in reality. It was too much of a fairytale like feeling. The feeling of being a princess with an amazing prince to kiss you just to wake you up from your deep sleep, or a prince that would look for that one girl he danced with and instantly feel for just in one night to return her glass slipper, or maybe even that prince who would save you from being imprisoned up in a very tall tower with nothing but a window for passage.

But that was just one time, what did he mean? She's just so confused on what to think, what would conclude it ad give an answer to her question? Surely all the trainees from the academy will volunteer. But almost all the time, the volunteers are those who are at their last term. Which are those people who are 18 years of age. So even though she gets picked, surely she's going to be safe with a lot of volunteers in the crowd. This would mean fame and fortune for them, which is what most of them want. Clove won't be a part of the games, she is sure on that.

For now, it's time to rest, everyone is preparing for the reaping. All will look good and at their best to face the people of the Capitol. Shut eye for everyone and time for another period of brutality and pain. Get ready people of Panem, the 74th Annual Hunger Games is in progress.

" - # - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - # - "

Nothing will ever be easy, that is the reality of life. You work hard for everything, you will go through pain and agony to achieve what you want or to get what you really want. Some go over the borders, but some maintain limitations in what the can and should do. People will always see thing differently, you will have friends, enemies, connections, similarities, but you can't please everyone. No one will know the real reason why you would want something very badly, no one will know the real reason why you would do such things, on why you make these choices.

Kids are put into an arena to die for entertainment purposes of some but endless pain and trauma for the others. Some find it right, and some find it inhuman. One can never understand everything, but will certainly understand what he wills to understand. Some see it as revenge, some see it as an opportunity. We are all different, but there will be times we see things in the same perspective.

Unfortunately, the choice is not made by you. Although some people make their choice of going in, some find it as the "kiss of death", which is actually true. They are given lives to live, not just to serve the higher class but to also have time and efforts for themselves. No one can blame them for what they choose to do.

Life is very fragile, you can take that as a good thing or a bad thing. But the truth is, your life also rests in the hands of others. May the odds be ever in your favor.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I know I've been having a lot of errors in the past chapters, particularly typographical errors. It's just that I write these at night, before I sleep, so tend to get drowsy and my eyes get quite blurry. It never occurred to me to proofread, so sorry about that. Updating will be very seldom, but I will continue writing when I have extra time, I promise. _


End file.
